sleep walking
by cytheria-03
Summary: whats worse then sleep walking? sleep walking with your clothes off while Derek has a camera.
1. Chapter 1

**Sleep walking, just when you think there would be nothing worse you find out you didn't sleep walk alone. I hope you guy's enjoy the story. Sorry for not adding more to my other ones yet I just thought of this idea and no matter what I did I couldn't get off the topic to even come up with ideas for the other ones. Please forgive me. This is also my very first POV type story; I will be trying out looking through Casey's eyes. The story takes place a few weeks after prom but before they go off to College.**

**I do not own LWD or anything about it.**

Mornings use to be that everyone woke up around the same time, well when the smell of moms cooking started coming upstairs it was more like a wonderful alarm clock. Everyone would gather and we would talk about our plans for the weekend. Derek never showed up and that was fine for me, he always planed some out of the ordinary way to prank me then go out to Sam's or off on a random date. We all knew his plans so not hearing them anymore was the highlight of my day. Now that school was done the only people that needed to get up early were mom and George so they could go off to work so the breakfast meals went away until the weekends

Last night Derek played a long game, the family didn't come home till around midnight then they all went on and on about how Derek scored the last goal of his tryout game, and how the Coaches of the Collage we were going to just loved him and were so lucky that they signed him up. George was going on and on about how the video of one of his games at school showed them lots but watching the Coaches eyes pop out over Derek's skills were amazingly funny. I really stopped listening after the first half hour of Derek's ego boost party.

With the late night the only one awake when I got up was mom. The family was lucky that Derek's game or tryout was on Friday. Everyone got to sleep in. I did not go to the game so I offered to make the Pancakes mom was starting but kind of falling asleep while mixing.

Giving me a kiss on the cheek mom headed back downstairs to go back to sleep. When they were all cooked I decided for some weird reason to be nice to 'The person of the year' as George called him, and bring Derek his Pancakes.

'Knock, knock' "Hey Derek I brought you some food, can I come in?" I heard him mumble something so I just went in. "They are still warm if you want them, you can bring your dish down when you're done"

I was just about to put them on his desk when I heard him shift in bed. "No…still full, go away" he grumbled out to me.

Thinking he was still sleeping I tried again this time just a little louder so maybe he would wake up, it was 10 a.m. after all. "Derek, Pancakes, they are warm and I brought them up for you because I know you will be pretty banged up today from your tryouts.

"Casey don't you think I have… I just want to sleep right now can you just get out for now" Derek grumbled again as he turned around just to look at me.

"I… I was just trying to be nice, and say grats again for your tryouts and sorry I didn't go. You don't have to be so mean" I put the plate down and was about to step out of his room when I felt him grab my wrist.

When I stopped and turned around Derek let go of my arm then walked over to his window. I don't think he even remembered he was only in his boxers. Pulling on the edge of one of his curtain he asked me the dumbest question. "It is too early in the morning for this so I am going to make this easy for your smart little brain to understand. What is this?"

Did he just say I was smart?

"I am not stupid Derek I know what a curt…. "

When Derek brought his finger up to my lip I shut my mouth instantly. For someone that is sleepy he sure moved fast.

Bringing the finger from my lips and pointing it toward the door he asked me again what it was. Knowing he just wanted the fast answer I simply said "your door"

"Good you're catching on. And what is that?" he pointed to his bed. I was getting sick of this why would he say I was smart just to mock me by asking the dumb questions he was?

"What's your point Derek?" I rolled my eyes so he knew I was getting really bored of his questions. He went and layer back on his bed.

"My point space case is easy, you like math. What does one set of closed curtains plus one closed door plus a nice warm bed equal out to be?"

"Your nasty bedroom?" if he can mock me I could do the same. I could hear him say something under his breath but it was too low to get any of the actual words.

"No space-case. A plus B plus C equals a sleeping Derek, now can you just leave me alone for a bit more?"

Was sleepy Derek really using manners? He didn't swear or yell or anything that was normal Derek. I have never seen him pass down any type of food and especially breakfast.

Over the next few weeks I watched him. It didn't matter what time he woke up or even what day of the week it was he was passing on breakfast every day. He would just come downstairs, grab the remote from whoever had it and after a while go back upstairs. Something was really wrong and I am going to find out what.

That night I sat up trying to think of different reasons why someone would skip a meal. The list was short.

1, he was on drugs. 2. He was sneaking out at night and eating somewhere else. Or the last one and I really didn't want to think about this one 3, He was going through some sort of puberty stage.

The next morning waking up was one of the worst things I could have done that day. My stomach was burning. Pulling the sheets down so I could look at myself I noticed two things. I was topless and my tummy had small burns all over it. Only one person could pull a stunt like this. Jumping out of bed I pulled a tank top on and ran to my door.

"DER-EK, what did you put on my clothes to burn them and my skin"

I yelled loud enough that it woke everyone. I was standing outside Derek's door waiting for him to explain his actions when I was joined by everyone else.

When mom and George came upstairs I noticed George was holding my blue shirt that I wore last night to bed. Running up to him I grabbed the shirt.

"Where did you get this?"

George looked confused but when lifted my shirt enough for everyone to see what Derek had done everything changed.

George started pounding on Derek's door while lizzy and Edwin went and got the research book that they thought no one knew about but we all did. Mom and Marty were trying to calm me down, it wasn't working I was livid. If George found my shirt then it means it was downstairs. How in the hell did he get my shirt off?.

I started pacing back and forth as the questions kept popping into my head. How did he get my shirt off, how did I get the burn marks, why would he burn me, what kind of freak would remove a girl's shirt when they are sleeping… Oh my god Derek has seen my naked chest.

Mom grabbed my shoulders to stop me from pacing then looked right at my tummy.

"Casey, hold on a sec. George stop knocking on the poor kids' door."

Mom bent down to have a good look at my stomach. "Casey do you remember the time I burn my arm while cooking a steak last year?"

I nodded at her not sure where she was going with this.

"Well if I put all the clues from today together I think I can figure this out and all the other weird things the last few months"

George looked over at her "did I marry a detective?"

Mom smiled over at him then ran a finger down one of my burns. "As I thought."

Standing back up mom took my hand and headed back to my room. I sat down on my bed and waited for George to follow us.

"Hun do you remember asking me last week where the new buns went to, you just bought them the day before and when you went to make a snack for me they were all gone.

George just nodded his head so mom continued

"Last Thursday I wanted a snack and I went to the kitchen to make some soup and the soup pot and a frying pan were dirty on the stove. I shrugged it off thinking I just forgot to do the dishes but thinking back to it we ordered pizza that night.

Mom had us both confused now and I think she knew it too because she started laughing then. After a good minute of us just looking at her mom calmed herself.

"We have noticed that since school has ended that a lot more food has been used, we thought it was because you guys have nothing better to do then to sit at home and just eat so we didn't mention it"

I looked over to George who was just nodding his head.

"Well Casey I think you are cooking at night again."

"Again what do you mean again?"

"When you were little and just started learning how to cool I use to wake up to food sitting beside my bed. Normally it was stuff that didn't require actual cooking so it was bowls of cereal or a peanut butter sandwich. When you got to use the stove more with me I woke up to eggs and toast. I followed you a few nights and found out that when you think someone is upset you sleep walk and cook them food. It was so cute. But it got to the point where you started cooking bigger things so at night I had to take all the nobs off the stove and even lock your door. I made sure to always unlock it before you woke up in the morning"

"I use to sleep cook" was my mom crazy, who would ever sleep cook.

"When we came up this morning your shirt was on the table and there was a dirty pan on the stove. I mentioned to George that the kitchen smelled like bacon and I guess I wasn't losing it like he said"

We both looked over at George who just held his hands up to surrender.

"Casey Hun, your cooking again in your sleep but it looks like you are taking better care of yourself; you must have taken your shirt off to put cream on your burns because they do have cream on them"

I looked down at my burns and felt one of them. She was right I did have cream on.

Finally spotting the two spies outside my door I saw them scribbling in the book they always had, I guess the mystery of my burns was solved so they were bored of it. Marty ran into my room asking to eat something so George and mom left with her.

I stood there for a while making sure every spot did have cream on it. I liked my stomach and I was not going to put up with scares because I sleep cooked.

"Why are you rubbing yourself?"

The sound of his voice actually made me jump a bit.

"I burnt myself and I was just putting cream on it" the look on Derek's face was the one I saw it Marty got hurt or if he lost one of his games.

"Are they okay now?" he actually started to walk toward me then stopped and the worried look disappeared to the smirk he always had.

"It's just like you Klutzilla to hurt yourself, you should be a doctor instead of a lawyer."  
He walked away laughing a little.

Why did Derek care if I was okay? He did look worried? How could I think Derek was behind this? Why would he want to see me half naked? That was just too weird.

**A/n. I know I am repetitive when it comes to those pancakes, 2 stories now have Casey bringing him pancakes in bed lol. So please tell me what you think like I said I have NEVER done a point of view story before.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to write this as it comes to me so I do not lose my idea. I also know I should wait to see if I get any reviews or feedback from my first attempt of a POV type story but hey I figure if you don't like it you wouldn't be reading this so a bug HELLO to all who stuck with me. Derek's POV for this one. Yes I put spelling errors in Derek's letter just to make it sound more like him.**

**I do not own LWD**

_Dear John…_

_It was about a week after I broke up with Emily when Casey started coming into my room early I mean EARLY in the mornings at first she just crawled up on my bed and hugged me for a few minutes then left. She never said anythin so I didnt understand why but it was Casey what man in his right mind would say no to a girl like her crawling into bed with you._

_It slowly turned into more. Now I know what your thinking but NO not like that what I mean is ya I may wish but no. she started bringing me food. It went from things like toast and eggs then things picked up. She started bringing me omelets and sliced fruit. My fav had to be the fresh made waffles oh my fucking god they were amazing. We have been talking about Casey for years now and you know what she means to me but I don't know how much I can handle dude. Last night things changed I guess. When she brought me food she was topless, ya it took me a good 5 min to bring my eyes off her naked breasts Oh my god they were amazing her cute little nipples were hard and like small little rose buds just waiting to be…_

_I went off topic sorry dude. Anyway after pulling my eyes off her breasts I noticed she had burns across her toned little tummy. I ran to the bathroom and grabbed the cream that Nora bought when Marty grabbed a hot cookie tray and burnt her finger. When I was rubbing the cream on her that's when I noticed that everything we had was fake._

_I always thought that because she didn't bring anything up during the day was because she didn't want people to find out or think of her as I don't know, I guess anything other then perfect. To me she is perfect. Her eyes are the perfect shade. Her lips so moist and kissable. Her body when I held her in my arms each morning I almost wanted to freeze time, she fits into my side so perfect. EERRRGGG see what I mean I am always going off fucking track this is why I need your help._

_Back to the burns, I started putting cream on them and that's when I noticed she didn't move. The burns are pretty bad dude. She cooked me bacon and eggs but im guessing she cooked without her shirt on or something. But even the ones that were starting to really blister she didn't cry , she didn't wince. Looking back I remember she never did say anything. So I poked her tummy…nothing. I waved my hand infront of her face, same thing no reaction. When I took the plate from her hand she just crawled on my bed like every other time and stayed still till I joined her. But I didn't this time. I lifted her up and man did she smell good. It was a smell I will never forget. She had her coconut lotion on and the smell of bacon. Her bare breasts pressed agents me ._

_Back to the letter, I put her in her bed and just stared at her. She was sleep walking. Well sleep walking and sleep cooking. Everything I have felt for her for the past month is a lie. She doesn't like me, she hasn't been sneaking to see me she was sleeping the whole time. Even when I told her I could be falling in love with her it was nothing. I guess I have to send this now I just heard her call out my name I love how she says it. And now dad is pounding on my door. Please help me figure things out as soon as you can_

_D-Rock._

John and I talked a few times about Casey he was the only one I talked to about this kind of stuff he did the one thing I wanted to do. He was a senior when I first got to the high school and was shot down and mocked every day. He was dating his step sister. Things were different for him though, they were dating and when it was time to meet the parents it just happened that their parents fell in love at first sight and got married a week after. I guess their story is nothing like mine but he understands me. When Casey moved in I instantly found him on the net and we started talking about her.

After hitting send I went to get dressed. Dad stopped pounding on my door so I figured it was safe to come out. John was always fast at responding to my letters so I guess I will go watch a few shows for a bit.

Walking out of my room I saw Casey rubbing her tummy

"Why are you rubbing yourself?"

When Casey turned around her burns were worse than they were a few hours ago. She said something else but I really didn't hear her I was worried about her being scared up just because she was cooking for me.

"Are they okay now" I took a few steps forward then remembered she didn't remember any of the things we have done. I had to recover from this but how… ahh ya classic D

"It's just like you Klutzilla to hurt yourself, you should be a doctor instead of a lawyer"

I turned around so she couldn't see my face. I was so nervous she caught me there I was at the point when you get nervous you laugh. Well I must sound like a fucking hyena.

I couldn't handle the idea of being caught so I just headed back to my room till I got a letter back from John.

_I don't know why you call yourself D-Rock but hey._

_Do you really think someone could burn themselves without waking up from it? Maybe she was just putting on a show for her mom so she wouldn't get caught; you said she was pretty smart. Why don't you find out for sure and if you need help again just let me know._

_Always willing to help_

_John._

Well that was no help at all.

I know! She always comes in around 4 so I am going to record her this time. I will send it to john and he will know I wasn't making it up.

Waiting up so I could catch Casey in the act was pretty funny. She was so worried about hurting herself she started this bed time crap where she checked herself over once she had her pajama's on. Lizzy would help her check every inch of her body and write down any little scratch and mark she had.

It was really sexy watching her twist and bend to check everywhere. Wow is she flexible.

When the house was quiet I went downstairs and waited. I was just about to give up when I heard her door open. Jumping up off of the couch I grabbed my phone and started recording her. Just as she hit the bottom of the stairs I noticed her pajama pants were sliding down her hips. Instead of normal Casey pulling them up she just let them fall then stepped out of them.

"Wow you have an amazing ass"

Wait shit I just said that on the video. Who's the dumb ass now D.

I made sure the phone was positioned right so it would stay in my shirt pocket and I still could see her. I knew I couldn't keep my eyes off that perfect ass.

Watching the sleeping Casey I was amazed. She was sleeping yet she was still able to chop some onions and fry me up some simply yummy looking hash browns.

When she put them on a plate she did turn off the stove then put the pans in the sink. I followed her up the stairs and what a sight it was. She walked right into my room just like every other night.

I walked up to her and grabbed the plate and made sure she was in view of the camera, oh shit the ass shots. I will edit those out later or add a blurry mark or something.

Like clockwork she crawled up on my bed. I put the plate down and grabbed my phone out of my pocket. This part he is going to know I'm not lying. I walked up to my bed and crawled in. she cuddled up like normal so I twisted the view around so I could see both of us in the shot.

"Casey" I shrugged my shoulders so her head would move, she didn't move.

"Casey "I tried again this time waving my hard in front of her face as best I could with her on it. I got the same reaction…nothing.

"As you can see she is not responsive, normally I would just lie down and enjoy the feel of her pressed up to me but tonight I have to show you what I meant by she doesn't wake up."

Shifting a little so I could see her face I tried one more time. "Casey if you do not say something right now I am going to kiss you." No change.

Wait this will be the first time I have actually kisser. I can't do it when she is sleeping can i?

Screw it I want to, I don't care anymore if she is sleeping. Trying to keep the camera on her face I leaned in a little bit at a time. Her face was frozen like a statue. She didn't mover eyes. Not her mouth. The only movement I got out of her was the feel of her chest raise and fall as she breathed and every once and a while she would blink. Inch by inch I moved closer waiting for her to either wake up, slap me or to pull me closer.

Centimeters from her face I stopped. It can't be like this. If I kiss her I want her to know about it. Falling back onto my bed I moved the camera to talk right to him this time. As you can see she didn't move not a single change in her face. Her breath didn't catch once. I'm still panting just thinking about touching my lips to hers and she didn't even move."

Just to make my case solid I reached passed my phone over to my other hand and with my free hand now I lightly slapped Casey's cheek. Then once more a little harder.

"See no movement nothing. Please please help me figure out what to do"

I shut the camera off then and put my phone on my side table. Turning back the goddess in my arm I held her tight.

"I wish you were awake my sweet space-case. Hey now that name is true. The best moments I have with you are at night and you are in outer space while I am stuck here with you wishing you would wake up. I swear I will control myself while you are sleeping"

With that I kissed the top of her head and tried to fall asleep knowing she would be gone in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

**Like I said I am stuck on this idea and I will be posting as I go. I see 24 people already read chapter one but no reviews . I just posted chapter two so when I am done writing this chapter I will review again on how the first chapter is going. Just like last time if you don't like how I write please feel free not to read on but if you don't mind it then I hope you enjoy. Casey's POV.**

**I do not own LWD**

_Dear diary_

_I don't know why I am cooking in my sleep or where the food is going. With my notes for the last two weeks i have had stained shirts, four new cuts, I have woken up half naked three times and fully naked twice. But every day I did notice one thing. With our without clothes on I always felt cold and alone._

_This morning was the weird on. I found the pan I was using to make scrambled eggs in my room but instead of one plate there were two? Was I dreaming of eating with someone. If so who?_

_I don't know anymore._

_Casey M_

This morning I was bound and determined to find out why I was cooking and where the food went. I set up my camera in my room on myself. Making sure it pointed just the right way to catch as much of my room as I could. Satisfied with the angle, I marked a line on all sides so I knew where to put it back and I set the battery on its charger so it was charged for a full night of recording.

I needed this to end. It was bad to be working around a stove and knives while sleeping I could really hurt myself. So the plan for today was simple. Workout so much I would be too tired to sleep walk. Writing my to do list was easy

Morning run.

Forty laps in Emily's pool.

Take Marty to the park and play with her.

Wash the car.

Clean my room.

Shopping with Emily.

Dance practice for an hour.

Shower.

Read a few chapters in my new law book.

By the end of the day I was so tired I barely had enough energy to set up the camera before falling on to my bed.

The morning light broke me from my sleep. Once again I was naked. I rushed over to the camera and plugged it into my laptop. While it was loading I tossed on some clothes. What I saw was boring, I was sleeping. The timer on the camera was 3:16a.m. When I watched myself moving in bed. I stood up and instantly removed my own shirt. "What in the world am I doing?"

Walking out of my room was the last thing on the camera. Sitting there for a few minutes with no change I decided to fast forward till I saw something… anything. About two hours later I finally saw myself walk back into my room. My hair was messy and I was naked.

"What is that?"

Zooming in on my leg I could see a large red mark right below my own butt cheek.

I stood up so fast I knocked my chair over. Checking my leg I didn't see any red marks but it did kind of felt

tender.

"I need to know more. I need either someone to follow me all night or I need more cameras"

Grabbing my phone and hitting speed dial one I waited for my best friend to answer.

"Emily would you like to do me a major favor and sleep over tonight?"

"Casey I told you yesterday that Sheldon and I are going to go out tonight and see if we can pick up where we ended. Do you not remember?" Emily sounded a little mad.

"Ya I'm sorry Em I did forget. I just watched the video from last night and I am more confused then ever".

"What did you see" I could tell Emily was distracted she was probably picking out her outfit for tonight.

"I came back naked with a large red mark on my butt." I could almost hear her catch her breath. I knew that would get her attention.

"Say what and where?"

"Ya I watched the video and I guess I am taking my own clothes off before I start cooking, I'm guessing it is because I keep waking up with stains so my mind figures if I don't wear clothes then they can't get stained."

Emily was laughing at me by this point. "Casey you watched that dumb commercial on TV. Where people walk around nude just so their clothes stay bright and upstretched"

"I guess I could have seen it but I can't think of a different reason can you?"

"I can't really think of anything and I cannot sleep there tonight."

"I know you can't it was just a laps of memory again I'm sorry, but do you think I can borrow your video camera."

"My phone?"

Laughing with her now "No Em I meant the actual camera, you know the one your Mom held as we were graduating a few weeks ago"

"Um I can't see why not but what do you want it for? The questioning tone in her voice shook me a little.

"Do you know something I don't Em?"

There was a long pause on the phone before Emily respond "I will get my mom to leave it by the door, I really can't talk about this right now I have to go"

The phone line went dead after that.

What in the world could Emily know that I didn't?

I didn't trust anyone else to watch over me just in case I did decided to go nude again so I kept looking for more cameras.

Two hours later I found three of them. I got one for Emily's Mom, one from Max and one from Sam.

Noticing Derek finally coming back upstairs I remembered he had one that he set up when he was practicing just to see if he was doing a new trick right.

"Hey D do you think I can borrow your video camera for the night?"

"Why do you need it Dad and Nora bought us the same camera's at the same time, where is yours? Let me guess, queen Klutzilla broke hers?"

"I did not brake mine and do not call me Klutzilla, I need it to make a movie for my law paper that is due when school starts"

I knew that was a lie and I knew he did too. I wasn't about to come out and tell him I want to borrow it because I want to catch myself in the act of stripping.

"No use your own"

Derek walked into his room and I heard the door lock behind him.

I waited for all the family to be sleeping and the cameras to be charged before I set them up. Putting one in the kitchen on the counter beside the back door so it pointed toward the stove so I could watch what I was cooking. I went to the living room next, putting the second one on the table beside the fruit bowl pointing toward the stairs. Finally the last one I wanted to tape it to the wall but I knew my mom would flip so I propped open the games closet door and put the camera where it would record the whole hallway.

Knowing I would be covered outside of my room I set my camera up in the same place it was before. "I guess only time will tell now"

I changed in the bathroom this time not wanting to undress in front of a camera. Making sure I slept in pants, underwear, a bra and a shirt I climbed into bed.

Picking out my diary from in between my mattress and box spring I made one last entry before I went to sleep.

_Dear diary._

_I hope to catch myself tonight. I set up four cameras so I can see what I and doing at night and what is happening to all the food I cook. I don't know what is going on anymore and I really have no guesses._

_I hope to get all the information off the cameras before mom and all the others find out I put cameras everywhere. _

_Casey_

**A/N **

**I don't know how long this will last I haven't thought that far in advance.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I have to say it is a lot easier to write in Derek's POV then Casey's. The last chapter I am not happy with but I rewrote it many times and couldn't get it right so I said screw it and left it alone. **

**I do not own LWD **

_Derek._

_I watched your video and you are right she does get a man's mind wondering. I'm happily married and I still caught myself looking. Sorry if that bugs you._

_I don't know what else you can do bud. Either tell her what's been going on between you two or try whatever you can to wake her while she is doing it, but it is said that you should never wake someone that is sleep walking. Tell me how it goes._

_John_

Well that was no help. After last night I cannot sit here all day and not want to touch her. I thought almost kissing her was bad but last night was so far the worst yet. I headed for Sam's house.

Being my best friend I decided to talk to him about it and shockingly he was okay with it all, he even told me that he thought it would of happened a few years ago. Well not the sleep walking part but me opening my eyes to just how wonderful Casey was.

Sam always knew when I needed to talk. He answered the door, looked right at me. Come on downstairs and you can tell me all about it.

The memory of last night's meet replayed in my head as I explained what happened.

"I woke up when I heard her open my door. The smell from whatever she had on the plate was making me drool before I even opened my eyes".

"You do like your food, so what was it this time" Sam shot back

"Whatever was on that plate I really cannot remember cause when I opened my eyes to see, there was Casey stark naked"

Sam's eyes bulged out of his head. "Not even her underwear… wow dude. I know you will punch me for this but you have to tell me was it bush or trimmed or bald?"

He was right I did punch him right in the jaw. While he was rubbing it better I did answer his question just because the image of her kept popping into my head.

"Not bald but she shaved everything but a small little heart above her the lips."

I watched as Sam closed his eyes to try and picture her, so I punched him in the chest.

"Dude what? I can't understand what you are going through if I can't see it in my head; we do the same for hockey"

"YA well hockey is different I don't care if you picture a hockey player buck ass naked just don't be doing that with my Casey"

"Your Casey? Okay okay dude don't hit me again just keep telling me your story"

"Well I told you before that while she is in this sleep walking state that if you don't take the plate away she won't move. So I took the plate and bam she started crawling up my bed to her normal spot. Fuck dude her ass bent over like that was the most amazing thing ever. I couldn't help myself I went to smack it but caught myself inches from it and ended up smacking her thigh instead"

"You have to get to the point soon dude or this is going to sound too much like armature porn."

"Well if you could ever see that ass I can guarantee you two things would happen, 1 you would get the biggest hard on in your life and 2"

"Let me guess you would kill me?"

I just nodded.

"I knew if I crawled into that bed and let her wrap her body around me I would not be able to stop myself so I just told her it was time for her to go back to bed. And guess what?"

"I don't know dude your telling the story not me. There is a part of me that still thinks your full of bullshit and your just dreaming all this shit up"

Sam's cell went off then. When he pulled it out he showed me the screen. Caller ID showed Casey's number.

"Hello?" Sam's voice was a little to strange so I mouthed out for him to play it cool.

"Ya I have a video camera what do you need it for... oh that sounds well to be honest kinda boring… ya sure how long … cool see ya soon."

He hung up his phone then just looked at me, after a few minutes of me staring at him he finally clued in that I wanted to know what she said.

"Oh that, she just wants to do this documentary about something to do with your guy's collage. I don't know I zone that kind of shit out."

"You mean she is coming here to talk to you. Dude I left the house so I didn't have to see her and I could figure shit out."

Sam stood up and placed a hand on my shoulder "Relax, she will stay upstairs and it will only take a second she is on her way here now I will just gab the camera and send her home."

My heart skipped a beat when I heard the doorbell ring. Sam did keep his word and only told her how to work the camera. Her little voice rang through the floor boards like an angel singing.

"Did I just call her an angel? Man I'm whipped and she doesn't even like me."

Placing my head in my hands I waited for Sam to come back down stairs. The sound of his footsteps coming down made me look up. True to his words he didn't bring her down here.

"Dude, man up"

"What?"

"You are crying like a baby"

Feeling my cheeks, they were wet.

No clue where they came from, I wiped my cheeks and waited for Sam to sit down.

"As I can see it, you do not what to tell her about what you have done right?"

I nodded

"K so why not put the idea in her head, knowing your side of the story I'm guessing she is going to record herself tonight. Why don't you just let her see it?"

"I can't I'm not ready for that"

"You said you love her right. You want to do more don't you? Well just push it dude. You know better than anyone what you want. No don't take this the wrong way dude but you need to grow a set and do it fast before someone else does it for you"

Grabbing the collar of his shirt I got up in Sam's face "What does that mean?"

"I'm sorry dude but last night after you told me everything and that you were talking to john about it and not me I got pissed so I went to a party. Emily was there and as I got drunker I started telling her everything. I was so mad that you thought I wouldn't understand i just vented on her. She said she wouldn't tell anyone else but I don't know how long we will sit here and watch you go through this"

Letting go of Sam I walked upstairs and straight to the prince. I had to do something, there is no way I will let them tell her before I have a chance to do something myself. Knowing Emily as well as I do, it will be two days max before she tells Casey. I have to do it tonight.

**A/N **

**Sorry it is a short chapter but I wrote up the video scene and it was too many back and forth POV so I will put it in the last chapter**


	5. Chapter 5

**The camera….. I have written this a few times in Casey's POV and I hated every one of them. I hope you aren't mad but it has to be Derek's POV this time. **

**I do not own LWD**

_**Dear John,**_

_**Hey buddy, I know this may sound weird but I need someone else's opinion. You know I have been talking to Sam and to tell you the truth I don't think he understands the problem. He sees Casey as just a girl I like and his ex. I know that only living with her a few years that some people might think the same but I know you understand that isn't the case. She has figured out that her cooking puts her in danger and I heard her talking with her mom about where the food is going.**_

_**She asked around and borrowed a few cameras and I know she will set them up to watch just what happens at night and that's where I am torn. What do I do?**_

_**Leave them alone and let her see what really happens.**_

_**Shut them off and delete the footage so I can keep our midnight meets to myself.**_

_**Add myself on some of them so she knows I like it.**_

_**Please write back soon. I am leaning toward #2**_

_**Derek**_

John must have been at his computer when I hit send. I didn't even get the window closed from writing the email before I got a response from him.

_**Derek**_

_**I know it has been hard loving someone you think you shouldn't. I am going to tell you the same thing my best friend told me.**_

_**You LOVE this girl. Does it really matter if a few people don't like the idea of you two being together? The only way to make it in life is to believe in yourself.**_

_**I don't know if it helps any and I know that what happened between my wife and I is different then what you are going through but I can say that I don't give a rats ass what anyone other than my beautiful wife has to say. They can call me whatever names they can think of, as long as I have her beside me at night nothing else matters.**_

_**As for your options I pick #5.**_

_** are Derek have some fun with the tapes that she sets up but also let her see all the tapes that you have taken. All the nights you recorded your cuddles and romantic side. Show her that you love her because I know you can't seem to find the words.**_

_**Best of luck my friend**_

That was a perfect answer. I knew talking to him was worth it.

No matter how hard I tried to not smile it seemed by body had other ideas. All through supper everyone kept asking what was up and I couldn't answer them. Casey accused me of setting up some sort of prank… if she only knew.

The moment her door opened at one in the morning I knew she was setting up her cameras. My heart was racing a mile a minute but I knew that tonight was the time to sine, kinda like a do or die situation.

Either she will love the videos or she will run from me and I will know for sure that we were not meant to be. What? wait. What if she does run from me?

I started pacing the floor scared shitless of the idea that just popped in my head. What if she can't handle the idea? What if she hates me? Oh my god what if she presses charges on me? It's not like I did anything to her. She crawled up into my bed, I didn't go to her.

NO I can't think like that, I love her and i have to believe that she will love me too.

I picked though all the tapes that had her still in her clothes and labeled them, watch first, watch second and so on. The first one I just held her while she was cuddled up to me. The second was the same but I kissed her forehead a few times. The third one she tried removing her clothes and I stopped her. I liked this one cause it would show her that I respected her enough not to let her get undressed. The fourth one I was rubbing her back as I told her about my dreams for us in the future, how I wanted to be together and even grow old together. Man I was a sap. The fifth one was when I finally said the three words to a girl I never thought I would say. She was curled up into me when I said them and watching the video as many times as I have I know she pulled into me tighter. I labeled the last tape as "last night" then put it in my old camera and set it up on my desk pointed toward my bed. My thoughts were cut off there when I heard her door shut again.

"I guess it's time"

Taking a deep breath I pressed record on my camera and left my room.

I tried my best not to look around for the cameras cause I didn't want her knowing right away that I knew about them so I walked toward the bathroom. I noticed the games closet open right away and a red light blinking. So that's where the first is. Trying not to smile was fucking hard. To make it believable I went into the bathroom.

I don't need to use the bathroom but what would it look like if I just walked in then out right away. Then it hit me. If I want her to start thinking about me differently then I have to put it out there that I am different then what she sees every day but how?

"What do all the other girls like most about me? I guess they like my body a few of them said so but Casey isn't like that she likes people for better reasons then that"

I don't really want her thinking I'm taking a crap, think Derek think. I can't show her my humor or my new found interest in anything that has to do with her. To think I had Sam's mom teach me how to dance just so I could dance with her.

"Fuck it" I have to do something. I stripped down to my boxers and walked out of the bathroom.

If camera one is in the closet then the other two have to be hidden somewhere. I bet she has one in the kitchen cause she knows she is cooking. I will go and do my normal Casey proof the kitchen and find it.

The second I got downstairs it was easy to spot the other one. Silly girl the table is out in the open.

I couldn't help myself from smiling this time. I walked right past it and into the kitchen. I didn't spot the other one in here. What if it is in her room? No she said that she didn't break hers so I'm guessing it is in here somewhere and she is using her own in her room.

The light from the clock on the stove caught my eye.

"Shit she will be here soon"

Why the hell did I just say that out loud? Oh well I can't change it now.

I went to get the big bowl I normally hide stuff in from the cupboard when I noticed the last camera. It was half hidden behind the cookie jar but pointed right at the stove.

Grabbing the bowl I tried not to make eye contact with the camera but that's hard not to do.

Like every other night I grabbed the nobs off the stove and all the knives first, only leaving the steak ones.

The idea of eating another uncooked omelet was nasty but I am not taking the chances of her getting burned again.

"Let's see what is in the fridge. Thank you Nora for not buying eggs today".

There was nothing in there that could hurt her tonight so I just hope she is careful.

The flash back of when I tried stopping her from cooking popped into my head. Remembering how hard that girl could hit made me squirm.

I always put the bowl high so she couldn't take things out so putting it on the top shelf of the junk food cupboard always made sense to me but tonight I wanted to show her what I took just in case the kitchen one didn't catch it all.

Heading back to my room was hard. I wanted to stay down there and watch her cook but every time I did she would just stand there and not do anything.

Sitting in my room alone was killing me.

"Might as well get part one of the emotional stuff out of the way?"

Grabbing the camera off the desk I sat back down on my bed and turned the camera to face myself

"Well Casey you will be going downstairs soon to cook for me again. Just to make sure you understand why I'm not down there helping you and keeping you safe I will explain the night you found new cuts on your hand."

Running a hand through my hair I sighed. I never thought just talking to someone would be this hard.

"The time you got burnt on your tummy, it was bacon. You made it for me, just like all the food it has been for me. It started after I broke up with Emily."

Giving the camera my best smile.

"Well the next night I stayed up, I remember you yelled at me the next day for being grumpy, but I waited up and followed you to the kitchen. Every time I took something away from you so you wouldn't get hurt you punched me very hard. I had a black eye for days because of you. Ya I know I said it was from fighting with Ralph"

Why do I keep going off topic…..? Get a grip.

"Well we fought a lot that night and it seemed that you did more damage to yourself with me fighting with you then you did on your own, the next night I went down again to still watch over you but all you did was stand there, you just looked at me. I had to carry you back to bed at 7 cause I knew the rents would be up soon and I really didn't want them to see us."

I had to stop for a second. Taking a deep breath in and letting it out slowly gave me just enough strength to keep going.

"I followed you a few nights and it was the same thing, you would just stand there and look at me. After 4 days and nights of no sleep I couldn't take it anymore and passed out, do you remember that? I went to bed just to take a little nap before supper and slept all night… well you showed up that night with more food. So I put two and two together. Yes me, I know what you're thinking. So I snuck down after you went to bed and I started taking things that could hurt you, take a minute and think about it or even read your diary again. You haven't had a single cut or burn for a week have you?"

Reaching over I grabbed the bowl I filled. Then pointed the camera in it.

"As you can see I grab the nobs from the stove. You don't want to know what I have ate that was raw just so you wouldn't hurt yourself and I grab the knives so no more cuts on those amazing little fingers of yours. "

Pointing the camera back at myself.

"I also grab some stuff that I think could hurt you if I ever see it. I guess it all depends on what your mom buys food wise that is."

Just as I was about to laugh I could hear her door opening.

"Well I guess you're going to cook for me now so I better set things back up, See you in a few, I really hope you make me a sammich again I really like them"

As I was putting the camera back on my desk I could hear pots or pans on the stove. Bending down in front of the camera.

"I guess I'm eating raw stuff again I can hear you rattling something down there."

Knowing she would be up here soon I went to my bed to wait. I know it was only a few minutes but it sure feels like hours.

Then the magic moment happened. She walked into my room with the cutest underwear set I have ever seen. It was pink ya but it was still cute. It had lace along the top of the bra and a tiny little hello kitty picture on each cup. Her panties matched. Its Casey of course they matched but there was no cat on them that I could see.

I stood up to take the plate from her and to see what I would be eating tonight and to my surprise it was soup. Thank god I don't think I could have handled raw pancakes again.

After showing what was in the bowl to the camera I turned around just in time to see why she picked the panties. Right across her butt written in white letters was ' here kitty, kitty,kitty'. I had to laugh.

I wanted my cuddle time so I chugged that soup and crawled in bed beside the woman I love.

"You look amazing tonight my love. I can't say it's the outfit cause ya supper hot but..."

I went to my normal spot on my bed and waited for her to curl her little body around mine and without skipping a beat she did. Her hair smells great tonight.

"I remember this one time"

Not being able to keep my hands off of her I ran my fingers threw her hair.

"You just walked in the door after a long ass run, you were in those black yoga pants or at least I think that's what they are called, you know the ones that hug every single curve you have and believe me you have sexy curves, sorry off topic. Anyways you had those pants on and an old baggy shirt, what you didn't know was that it wasn't Dad's it was mine, but it was to big so you tied a knot in it so it was up your tummy and tight at the bottom, I still have it you know."

"I can't stand the fact you are sleeping and have no clue what I am saying. So umm, your hair was pulled back in this rats nest of a bun and sweat was dripping off you kinda like a drain that Dad just fixed. That day was about a year ago maybe two, I don't know but I remember thinking to myself. Now this stays with just me and you okay, but I thought, holly shit that lady right there is the most amazingly sexy lady in the whole world. And from that day on you have looked sexy or comfy or drop dead hot but you have never turned me on more than that day. Even when you came in here naked, now don't get me wrong it was the hardest thing in the world to not touch you but...no I can't say that. The hardest thing now is trying to tell you all this when you're awake so I guess it was the second hardest"

What is that sound?

"Casey are you?"

Pulling her head back a bit off of my chest to confirm.

"OH MY GOD if I was about to die right now I would be happy. You are purring like a soft little kitty"

I had to kiss her but still be true to my word. Her cheek was as close as I was getting. Leaning in slowly my eyes keep going to her lips. Those soft pink lips that are letting out the sweetest sound

"NO"

What the hell am I doing I was about to kiss her lips. This has got to stop I can't handle it anymore.

"Please don't wake up my darling but I cannot do this I love you sooooooo much and I want to kiss you but I did swear that you will be awake if anything like that happened"

I need to get her out of here. Gently picking her up i expected dead weight but no she's light. Then it hit.

"Oh Casey"

Her little arms wrapped around my neck and her head was on my shoulder. How did I not feel her move like this?

"I really don't care how this happened but please stay like this for just a minute longer"

AS I was about to rest my head on her shoulder my knees instantly felt like jello. Turning so I would land on the bed and not on top of her in a big pile on the floor, I managed to kinda make it look like I meant to sit down with her, just in case the camera picked up everything. And I was right like always, as I looked up we were in perfect view.

Looking right at the camera this time "Case I know I bug you but this is really what I want. It is not a prank; I did not in any way drug you. I sit up at nights darn near driving myself nuts wishing that you would show up one night and be awake, or trying to figure out how to say this in person. I don't know why I can say it on here but it seems to be coming out on its own. With all that I am I need you in my life and with the love that I feel for you I don't know if I can stand it if it wasn't as your boyfriend and I know you don't even know any of this but I want.."

I can feel the tears running down my face again, Sam was right I am acting like a baby. Taking a deep breath, kissing her forehead I also bent our bodies just a way to grab the box out from under my bed.

"I want you. Now and forever. And if you can find it in your heart to love me back…" please please please. "I want you to wear this at supper tonight it isn't big and it doesn't look like a wedding band."

I opened the box and showed it to the camera "It will mean the same to me and I want you to be my wife one day, putting it on does not mean you have to marry me or anything it can just mean that you can except the idea of being with me. I have to bring you back to bed now cause your alarm will be going off soon. I know I said it many times already but I love you."

Putting the box back down on my bed I walked up to the camera.

"Oh and it will be under my pillow if you want it"

Try as I might the tears would not stop so I guess I will have to keep my face away from the camera in the hallway.

Laying Casey on her bed I had to kiss her one last time. I know there is a chance she will show up at dinner not wearing it so if this is my last night I want to have my last kiss. If I taste those lips once it would kill me so to not even have the temptation I kissed the back of her hand.

Looking around her room I saw her camera.

"Casey when you wake up this you will most likely watch this tape first so I am going to hide it but don't worry you will get it back"

Grabbing the camera and leaving the room. My last few tasks need to play out fast and I need to get to sleep.

**A/N.**

**so? What do you think?**

**Next will be Casey of course but not for a few days I'm sorry. I have a few plans for this weekend and will not have time to write. It is already 4 A.M and I have to be up and at work after dropping the kids off at day care by 8. See you all soon and I hope to come back to some reviews.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't have much to say this time other then thanks for the reviews and…**

**I do not own LWD**

"This is the day I find out everything." As I stretched I looked at my hands. Nope no new cuts today either, I guess I'm getting better at this.

Walking over to where I plugged in my camera panic set in.

"Where is it? Oh my gosh the other ones?"

I expected my clothes to be gone already, thank gosh I started sleeping in a bra. Tossing a robe on I ran to the games closet… nothing, downstairs to where I plugged in Sam's camera on the table… again nothing

"Oh shit, please be there" I ran as fast as I could to the kitchen.

"Thank gosh"

The last camera was still plugged in beside the stove. Hoping that whoever took the cameras was caught on tape I quickly started the video from last night. The first bit was boring, pushing fast forward till i saw anything.

"Derek? And why is he in his underwear?"

What in the world was he doing? Did he just remove the stove nobs? Looking over to the stove, nope.

Now what is that weirdo up to, he doesn't need a bowl that big, whatever this isn't about him I want to know what I am doing. Hitting the button again till I saw myself walking in. "Already topless, wow what am I doing with my clothes?"

Watching myself get a can of soup and open it I had to zoom in a bit. "Chunky beef stew? I hate that stuff"

Watching myself stirring the soup I was fine but when I saw myself taking off my pants so I could grab the sides on the pot I had to pause it. If I put those pants anywhere near a stove they would of caught fire instantly. Zooming the camera in once again it made sense.

"He did remove the nobs, but why? Could he know about this?"

Letting the thought set in took a bit

"HOLLY SHIT"

"Casey, watch your language, Casey…? Did you just swear?"

I guess I didn't see it but at some point my mom walked in.

"Umm sorry mom I was...well I wasn't thinking. I swear it won't happen again."

"Okay, what are you doing anyway?"

What can I say to her, ya mom I was just watching how Derek has saved my life while only in his boxers? No I don't think that would go over so well and I bet she would have just as many questions as I do and no were near the amount of answers needed.

"Just watching one of Max's last games this big guy just slammed into him really hard, I will watch it upstairs I'm sorry I woke you if I did"

Without waiting to see if it was me or the new baby i had to get out of there, running didn't seem right so I just walked quickly out to the living room and pressed play again.

Pouring the soup into a bowl then walking out of sight of the camera. I really hope there is more on here.

"Ha I'm right" quickly catching how loud I was i slapped a hand over my mouth and watched on. It was further on the tape but Derek walked back in, again only in his boxers. This time I watched closely to what he was doing.

"NO wonder I never know what I am cooking"

There he was putting the nobs back on the stove... and putting the sharp knives back? When did he take them?

I can't worry about that now. Giving my head a little shake. I stood there in the middle of the kitchen watching Derek on tape doing dishes and putting them away. That's kind of sweet I guess.

I jumped as he picked up the camera and started talking to me.

"Hey now you can't bug me for calling you Space-Case. You don't even know what you do at night. I bet at this point in time you are wondering what the hell is going on and well mentally yelling at me for saying hell, the other camera the one on the table actually died you forgot to plug that one in I already checked it and all it shows is you walking down the stairs with your top off. The one from the games closet is actually in your room same place as all the cameras up in your closet. Marty woke up when I stubbed my toe and asked why they were around; she is really smart for such a little thing so I figured you would not want people seeing them before you did. I knew she wouldn't see this one so I left it alone. Can you please watch the one from the hall first before the one in your room? I know you most likely won't but I had to try. Anyways see you later."

The camera recording ended there. Running up the stairs as fast as I could I went into my room and closed and locked the door behind me.

Grabbing the last camera I borrowed I have to know why he said this one first.

Hitting play, my heart is racing so fast.

"Okay so here goes"

I watched myself walk away from the camera and stick the book under the door to make it stay open.

"There has to be more" I'm guessing I will have to skip a lot of empty spaces.

Stopping it like always when I see movement. It wasn't me but Him... again. I guess this is before but this is to figure out what I am doing not what he is doing. So he is going to the bathroom big deal. Hitting skip again I really don't care what he is doing. Wait a sec. he came out in his boxers. Okay now I know when that happened, and where the hell did he go?

"So that's where you went." Watching Him return with the bowl of stuff from the kitchen.

Okay now what... Ahh there I am, wow Derek cut it close. He almost saw me. And there goes my shirt.

Let's just skip again till I, What am I doing…no no don't go in there...oh my gosh did I just go into Derek's room. No no no no. it can't be. What in the world am I? What are we? No this has to be his fault.

"EWW Derek has seen me in my underwear"

Skip…skip… skip how long am I in there for?

"An hour, what did he do to me for an hour?"

He is carrying me to my room and WHOOOOO no need for zoom to see how he's doing. It is nasty to see that on him but I can at least rest knowing if he still had a boner that big we didn't do anything nasty.

As shivers ran down my spine. Well I know where the food is going and I guess it works I have noticed he has been skipping break…

"Really Casey why didn't you see this before" smacking my hand to my forehead hoping it will knock some brain cells back into place.

Watching him come out of my room pretty fast after was a great sign. As soon as he walked up to the camera I knew the tape would end there but for some reason I can't shut it off.

"Please keep an open mind" and the tape went blank then ended.

"What the hell does he mean by that?"

I guess the last camera will show it all. Grabbing my camera I flipped the screen on and for the last time pressed play.

I really don't need to see this crap, skip, skip. Come on just get to the point where he carries me to my room, skip, skip, skip.

"Right there"

My breath caught in my chest. Derek placed me on my bed so softly. Why is he looking at me like that?

Tears started forming in my eyes; he kissed my hand then covered me up. Why is he doing this?

"Casey when you wake up, you will most likely watch this tape first so I am going to hide it but don't worry you will get it back"

Just as I was about to put the camera down a new video popped up.

"Hey it's me again. I didn't know how to tell you any of this but it is coming out now and I find it easy to keep talking to you like this but I really don't have to. I put a box under your bed a minute ago and if you think for one second that we could continue this go and check it out"

The camera was plank after that.

Pulling the box out from under my bed sent uneasy feelings though out my whole body. A bunch of videos? Putting the one labeled one in first my eyes went wide. He knew the whole time…

**A/N**

**You have to wait a few more days. I know I said I had plans this weekend and I wouldn't write but all day at work I couldn't get this darn story out of my head. I found myself writing it down on paper. I will post again soon. And thank you all so much for the reviews. After a 2 hour power nap I grabbed my phone and noticed I already had mail. You guys are amazing. Like I said I have the story (in note form) down on paper so the outcome is already known but what do you think will happen? Please tell me. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Well I guess you guys want to know if Casey will go to Derek or not. This is the chapter that will make or break my followers. To tell you the truth I am scared. **

**I do NOT own LWD **

"Dude don't you think it is time to find out?"

Sam has been trying to get me to find out her answer ever since I got here this morning.

Last night ate me up to much. I couldn't stand not knowing that when Casey woke up it was either going to be the greatest day of my life or the worst.

"I swear to all that if hockey that if you do not sit down right now I am going to call her"

Stopping dead in my tracks, "Please don't do that. I can't stand this. Do you think this is easy for me? I left the house so I didn't have to see her till supper"

"You never did say what you did, and why till grub time? What is so special about that? Oh and doesn't Nora put food out around 5. Cause it is quarter after"

Jumping up and running to the stairs. "Gotta go" was all I yelled out. I don't even think my feet touched the steps I ran so fast.

Jumping in my car I didn't even worry about my belt this time Sam only lives a few blocks away.

Pulling up I was in such a hurry I almost didn't see the younger kids sitting on the front lawn. Stopping dead in my tracks Cause of one simple gleam of light reflecting off of my Smarty's cheek.

"Oh what's wrong Smarty?"

Curling up into my chest she tried her best to answer me, "Cmmmrgh ranggeded ahmmmmmmahey"

The confusion I was feeling must have come out in my tone of voice, "What?"

When Lizzy looked up at me, my heart sank even more her eyes were so puffy from crying.

"Did something go wrong with Nora? Is the baby okay?"

Ed's voice broke through my thoughts.

"No the baby is fine and so is Nora. This is all about Casey"

Putting Marty down I grabbed Ed by the collar of his shirt, "Speak now boy and you better choose your words carefully."

The next thing I knew I was getting punched in the back by tiny but strong fists.

"Why the hell do you care what happened to her, it is all your fault you know. If you would have treated her with even an ounce of the love she showed you then maybe it wouldn't have turned out like this"

Hearing Lizzy's voice accusing me of not caring about Casey hurt down the very core of my being.

"What do you mean Lizard, what happened?"

"You have no right to call me that, I can't stand you, why can you be the one who's gone." Lizzy fell to the ground at this point. New tears were streaming down her face. I let go of Edwin and he instantly ran to her side.

"Ed, where is Casey?"

"Just go talk to Dad; I have too much to deal with here"

"Edwin where is Casey". I guess I sounded mean because for the first time, Ed stood up, walked right up to me. Before I even knew what he was doing the pain in my jaw hit. Edwin just punched me.

"You know what Derek, I agree with Liz, if you were nicer then maybe, just maybe all the woman in the house wouldn't be crying. Now fuck right off and get out of here"

Watching Ed go back to Liz. I turned to see Marty and she had her back to me as well.

I really didn't have time for this I needed to know what happened to Casey.

There were no cop cars or an ambulance. That's a good sign right? I fucking hope it is.

When I walked into the house I saw Dad and Nora cuddling on the couch. Noticing the tear marks on her face too. I won't be getting answers from them any time soon.

I will figure this out for myself I guess. Walking up the stairs I felt cold, kind of lonely. I turned into Casey's room fearing the worst, and that's when I saw…

Nothing? What the hell was going on? Casey's room looked the same as it always did. Well her dresser was opened but other than that it was fine.

My brain started to work now that I didn't see dead bodies, as I walked into my room I replayed what Marty had said. "Cmmmrgh ranggeded ahmmmmmmahey. What is that? ranggeded ahmmmmmmahey. Ranggeded… ran… ran. Ah- may, away, Casey ran away. What the HELL! Casey ran away?"

Oh no the worst happened. I discussed her so much she ran away. Why the hell did I have to do that? What is wrong with me? Now not only are the girls upset but.

I fell to my knees, tears running down my face. "I lost her."

Tears streamed down my face, "What am I going to do?"

"About what Derek?"

Turning around, My Dad was standing at my door. I don't know what my face looks like but it must have been bad for him to start walking toward me.

I really don't care if he knows anymore.

"I lost her, how could I be that stupid? She is my everything and in one night I blew it all" That was all I could get out before the tears came again.

When my Dads arms wrapped around me I lost it completely, going from a tough guy into a blubbering baby.

He held me for hours as I cried; I don't know where all the tears came from. Yes I love Casey but I don't think that was the only thing making them come, the moment I thought they were going to stop, a new set started.

"George?"

Both of us looked up with the sound of Nora's voice. "What's going on up here?"

I couldn't find my words, looking over to my Dad. He smiled at me, "I have no clue"

"You have been up here for two hours and you don't know what that thump was yet?"

Nora looked confused but she also looked… fine, her eyes weren't puffy anymore and her cheeks were back to a normal color not bright red from crying. I bet mine are.

"Why are you guys on the floor? Oh Derek what's wrong"

Nora came running to me and wrapped her arms around me too.

"He said he lost her, I'm guessing his girlfriend left him"

"Oh Derek you poor little thing, everything will be fine. It's not what you think George, I will explain it all to you later"

What the hell is going on? "How can you guys be so calm?"

Both of them looked at me. "Marty said Casey ran away, how can you guys sit here worrying about me when she is out there somewhere alone and knowing her, scared"

"What are you talking about Derek?"

I nudged my family off lightly and moved to sit on my bed. Nora smiled and come to sit beside me. Placing her small hand on mine.

"No sweet heart the little ones have been told that their reaction was a bit overdone, when I read the note Casey had left my hormones went into over drive, I couldn't get everything out when I told the kids that Casey ran off, I forgot to say to go to school early and Liz started crying because her sister didn't say good bye. And Marty well its Marty she didn't see the note and jumped to her own conclusions with what we were saying."

"Can I see this note?"

Dad reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to me.

"Before you read that I had a call from her before I came up here, do you want to know what she said?"

Gripping the paper I could only nod my head.

"Well she didn't let me talk much but we did settle a few things up. She told me where to find a tape"

OH no, looking right at her I was expecting a knife to come flying at me or something but she had the world's largest smile.

"I guess you know what tape it was. I was so worried about her, but after watching that I'm not anymore."

Kissing my forehead, she stood up and grabbed Dads hand and pulled him out of my room.

Unfolding the paper.

_**Hey everyone.**_

_**I know this is not how it should have been. **_

_**I have been through a lot the last 4 hours and I really don't think I can also deal with good byes too.**_

_**I got a call this morning from my law professor and he wants me to start school a week early and actually be part of his pre law cases. I'm going to hear real cases and help change people's lives. I am supper happy.**_

_**Then there is the sad part. I had to leave right away. He booked me on a flight that leaves in half an hour and I know if I have to go wake people up and pack and say good bye I will never make it.**_

_**I Love you all very much and I will see you all soon.**_

_**Wish me luck**_

_**P.S Mom could you please send some clothes to the apartment we rented?**_

I crunched the paper in my hands. No mention of me. No mention of what was to come. No mention of what she wanted, what am I going to do now?

Just as I was about to toss the paper at my door, Nora was standing there.

"She told me to tell you to not forget your pillow when you come"

I looked over to my pillow. "Why would she say that?"

Nora's voice was low and sweet, "I don't know Hun but I wish you the best of luck"

She smiled at me then closed my door.

Grabbing my pillow and hugging it. It still smelled like her.

"DEREK SAID WHAT?"

I could hear dads voice though the floors. I'm guessing Nora is telling him what was on the video. What ever happened to privacy?

"Why did you tell your mom to watch that video? I was between you and me"

Throwing myself back on my bed

"Ouch"

What the hell? Reaching behind my head there was a flat hard case. A C.D case?

Written on the from was the word 'Play'

Tossing it into my computer it automatically turned on.

There was Casey, all red eyed and tears streaming down.

**A/N**

**Well I have the whole story written out now but I figured it was too long so I split it in half. Next chapter literally picks up right where I left off here. I will spell check it and post right away.**

**Like always please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Special thanks to the people that have reviewed. You guys are the reason I keep writing. I hope you and everyone else enjoy the last 2 chapters.**

**I do not own LWD **

"Hey D,

I don't know where you are right now, I tried calling but your phone is off or dead."

Her smile is so cute.

"When you finish this I hope you will call. I hate doing videos like this. I didn't have time to set up cameras or anything. This might even make me late."

She turned her head to look at the clock.

"Well I have about 5 minutes till I have to go. What you said on your video touched me in many ways. I bet you have a lot of questions and I know I do, but it will have to wait for a little bit. You poured your heart out to me and I want to return the favor. Every night for the past two weeks I have been dreaming about cuddling with you. It did scare the crap out of me at first then it turned into me wishing it could actually happen. If you don't believe me I put my diary in that box you put under my bed. Speaking of that box could you please make copies of our movies? Yes D I said our. And please delete the recordings. They have to go back to the people I borrowed them from. You know what one is Sam's and the pink one is from Emily and the gray one is Max's. Thank you so much."

The sound of a horn honking went off in the background.

""Well my cab is here. I have to go. Please call me so we can talk"

She blew a kiss to me then the video stopped.

Grabbing my phone from my pocket and turning the volume back up. 27 missed calls. Wow.

Going through the list one from Sam, one from John, one from Emily. The rest from Casey.

Dialing Casey's number was hard. My hands were shaking so bad I pressed a few wrong buttons.

"Get it together; it's a good thing she wants to talk"

Taking a deep breath and trying it again. This time getting all the buttons right.

Ring… ring… "What the hell took you so long it has been 12 hours; I was worried sick that you changed your mind?"

"Casey?"

"What?"

"Are you yelling at me?"

"Ya you worried me to death I thought something happened" I could hear the emotions she was feeling just by the tone of her soft tones.

"You were worried?"

"Well ya I was worried why wouldn't I be worried about the man I'm engaged to?"

"W…W" what did she just say?

"Oh don't tell me that the Great Derek is now tongue tied. Wow I thought you would be doing something else when you were tied up for the first time."

"Casey?"

"Sorry that was a little weird. I have been sitting in this bar for 5 hours worried sick so I have had a few to many drinks."

"So 3?"

"Der-ek. Don't tease me"

The pout in her voice was adorable.

"Anyways did you watch my video back to you?"

"Ya I did but speaking of videos why did you show your mom the video from last night?"

"What are you talking about? I got her to watch one that you gave me, the one where I was still clothed and you told me you loved me the first time, or at least it sounded like the first time, you were so cute and nervous."

"She didn't see me asking you too…wait what did you say earlier?"

"Oh you finally got that did you?" she was laughing a little.

I don't think I like it when Casey is drunk. "Did you say engaged?"

"Yes Derek I have your ring on and I love it. I love you"

I couldn't speak. My heart felt like it stopped and how in the hell can I still have tears to cry.

"Derek are you still there? Did I lose you? Hello D can you hear me"

"Ya I'm here, say it again"

"I love you?"

"Again."

Laughing this time she said the three words.

"Again"

"Derek I already said it three times."

"Again"

"I love you, I love you, I love you. I Casey love you Derek"

"Again"

"Derek, you have to say more than that. Can I hear it from you this time?"

"I have told you many times. If I had to count I would have to say you need to say it about 200 more times to even catch up."

"So not true, you have said it when I was sleeping, you never said it to me when I am awake so I am ahead. I want to hear it please."

"No" I headed to her room.

"Der-ek"

I felt my knees going out again but I held them firm. The way she said my name sent chills down my spine, it wasn't pouty or screamed. This time it was soft and holly crap was it sexy

Tossing my laptop on her bed I pulled out the box. It had all of the cameras and the tapes I put in there, but also a tittle blue book. I guess this is her diary. I have to get this done. Setting up the cord from the camera to my laptop I started transferring the video.

"Are you going to say anything?"

The moment it started working I turned my attention back to the voice in my ear.

"I just found your diary."

"Derek I just said I love you many, many times and you tell me you found my diary. Can you say that you love me?"

I can hear the hurt in her voice. I know I should say the words, but I couldn't manage to find the voice to do it.

"Casey, please. I can't say it right now. I never have been good at that sort of thing and you know that"

The phone was silent for a bit then I heard her talking to someone telling them to have a good night.

At this time I had all the video's moved over to my laptop and deleted from the cameras.

Putting the empty cameras on her bed I moved to her closet I know she had a bunch of suitcases in here for when they went to see their Dad. Grabbing two of the large ones and a small one.

Putting one of the large ones on the bed and opening it up I started shoving all her clothes from her closet that she didn't pack in there.

"So what do we do now?"

"I don't know Casey, I know that I wish you were here."

"Awwwwww, now that was adorable Derek, I wish I was there too. Do you understand why I had to go?"

The moment her closet had no clothes left I went to her dresser. Being extremely careful when I opened her drawers, First drawer was shorts and skirts.

"Ya, I do I guess but it sucks, when did you and Nora rent an apartment?"

Jealousy hit and I had no clue why.

"Oh Derek it is the cutest little place, it's only a one bedroom but…"

I didn't hear what the place was like, Drawer two… underwear, reaching in there was everything that would send a man to the hospital due to a heart attack. Black thongs, fire red lace bra's a silk slip that I bet would just cling to those perfect breasts of hers. The thought of her in any of these had my hands shaking and my cock rock hard.

"Derek, you still there, did I lose you again?"

"Nope it… for, umm ya I'm here"

"Oh where was I? Um oh ya it is only a 5 minute walk from your dorm room. Do you think we will see each other every day?"

"No worries there Case, " if she thinks for one second I am letting her out of my sight she is sadly mistaken, well at least till the guys on campus know that she is taken.

"Derek what are you doing?"

Shit I want to surprise her with all this, crap, come on dude think of something…

"I'm looking at the family photo so I can see you while we talk."

Come on buy the story,

"Really?"

Crap she didn't buy it I can hear it in the tone of her voice. I have to sell this one. Come on think D you have looked at that picture in the hall so many times.

"Ya the one with me sitting there on the arm rest and you are right here between Smarty and Ed, you have your blue jeans on and your hair half up."

"You are looking at it"

Her tone just changed again. I have to finish this. Pushing the suit case aside I grabbed the second one.

"Hey Derek what are you doing?" the sound of my dad's voice made me jump.

"Um dad just a sec"

I don't need him telling her what is going on.

"Hey can I give you a call right back I need to talk to my Dad for a second, will you be awake for a bit?"

"Ya go ahead, say hi to George for me. Love you"

"Lo…later Hun"

I quickly hung up the phone. Not stopping to look at my Dad.

"I am packing Casey's stuff then I will give Marty a hug before bed and then I am grabbing my own clothes and I am going to her"

"You really do love Casey don't you?"

Looking straight at him this time.

"Do you remember the feeling you had in your heart when Nora agreed to marry you, well times that by a thousand and that's how I feel about Casey. I would do anything and everything for her"

The look on his face had me scared for a minute then he reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet.

Handing me a Credit card I have never seen before "if you love her that much I think it is time for this. On this card is about $8,000. Go and get her a ring."

"I did already dad, I took out a loan and spent every dime I saved from working"

"What does it look like?"

"Well I really bought two. One cheap one that she just told me she had on already and then"

Dropping the last load of her clothes in her suit case I zipped them both up and carried them to her doorway, walking into my room I went to my dresser. Pulling out the small box I showed my Dad the real ring I wanted on her finger.

"You asked her already and she said yes, and wow D that's better looking than Nora's. What's the price tag on that?"

"I thought the price didn't matter?

"At first no, but once the shiny new rock is on her finger all girls want to know"

I pulled the bill of sale out of my desk drawer and handed it to my dad, then went to work packing my own clothes.

"Trio Pave Diamond Engagement Ring, 18k white gold, princess setting. 18k white gold wedding band, Canadian cut diamonds all with certificates, Price tag… $12,699. "

My dad wrapped his arms around me for the second time today.

"You did good boy. You did good. I already put Marty to bed, I will tell her in the morning where you went. Use the card to get you and the three bags onto a plane tonight and Nora and I will bring the prince and all your stuff up in a few days. I'm guessing I can refund your dorm room damage deposit. "

Tossing the ring box in my bag I hugged my Dad back.

Dad walked out of my room as I was loading my laptop and pillow in my bag.

"Your ticket is booked I will talk to the lady more while you go. You have 45 minutes till the flight leaves."

He had one of Casey's bags in his hand. Nodding I grabbed both the other bags and ran to the prince. I tossed the bags in the back seat, Handed Dad the spare set of keys. we hugged one last time before I got in and drove away.

**A/N**

**I know I said last chapter last time but to many words. I have been sitting here looking at these last chapters waiting to post them just so I could see a review or two I feel so greedy. I'm sorry and I will post right away this time. If I can't stand waiting to post I couldn't imagine how you guys feel.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Like I said I have to post this without waiting for reviews or anything. I hope you will still review. This starts up pretty much where I left off. Derek went to the airport caught the flight and is now in Kingston.**

**My other story roommates will be updated soon I hope. I have a hard time writing while in the summer time unless I really have an idea stuck in my head.**

I do not own LWD

"It's colder here." Pulling out my phone I dialed Casey's number. It's late but I don't think she will mind me waking her.

Ring…Ring…Ring…Ring. No answer? "Crap, she did say her new place was a five minute walk from Queens"

Hailing a cab I tossed Dad a quick text saying I landed just fine.

"Where to son?" the driver asked after I put the bags in the trunk, I kept mine with me I was not letting it out of my sight.

"Queens University"

"Isn't it a little late to be going to a dorm room? The office is closed."

"I am going to my girlfriends place. Both bags in the back are hers"

Wow I like the sounds of that, my girlfriend. No she said yes. Casey is going to be my wife. I haven't kissed her or even hugged her where she has hugged me back but she said yes.

"You seem deep in thought, you want to talk about it?"

"Not really, how long until we get to Queens?"

"You must have really missed the girl, young love is great. I dropped a girl off here a few hours ago and she was upset because her fiancé had not returned a phone call. I remember when my wife use to cry when I came home 20 minutes late. Now she just hands me a pillow and points to the couch."

The driver was laughing at his comment. All I could think of was, what if that was Casey. Did I make her cry because I didn't call her back? I couldn't on the plane and I was in too much of a hurry to come see her to call before I got on. At least I tried when I got here.

The cab stopped in front of a beautiful set of buildings. They looked old and I bet they smelled like it to but it was perfect because they looked like a castle, straight out of one of those fairy tale books. My princess and I would be going here together.

"That will be $23 son."

I handed the man $40 and thanked him for his story, putting the bags on the sidewalk.

I tried Casey again. The thought of her crying was really bugging me. No answer again, I should leave a message I guess.

"Hey you have reached Casey, if I didn't answer it's because I either have my nose in a book or I'm out dancing. Have a great day and I will call you back as soon as I can."

"Hey princess, it's your prince charming calling. It is" Looking down at my watch. "11:47 P.M and I want to talk to you before the magic ends at midnight, wait I bet you will take that the wrong way, I meant it as the old fairy tale not that you need a fairy godmother or anything, god dam it I'm saying the wrong things again. Umm what I really meant is that you are beautiful and like a princess, ahh fuck it, just give me a call"

I hung up the phone completely embarrassed about the dumb ass message I left and that's when it hit me that they have options to delete your message and do it over again but it doesn't work if you already hang up the phone.

" Wow I am losing my mind. This lady has me talking like a dork"

"I can agree with the losing your mind part but I kinda like the dorky part"

That voice…could it be?

Turning around slowly, I didn't want to take the chance that I really did lose my mind and just imagined it.

There she was standing there with tears in her eyes and the most amazing smile on her face. She really did look like something out of a story book. The light behind her cast a glow behind her and with the stars shinning above I couldn't imagine her more beautiful then right now.

"My princess?"

"Oh Derek it really is you" she started running toward me. I know in the girly movies I was forced to watch that I was supposed to run to her too but I couldn't move my legs. Bracing myself for her I opened my arms.

The moment she was there felt like heaven. The warmth of her body was something I was use to but the feel of her arms wrapped around me was the perfect part.

When she looked up at me I couldn't resist for any longer. Running one hand up her cheek I pulled her face up so I could finally kiss those amazing lips.

Everything around Faded away. She was the only thing left for me. But in the back of my mind I knew we were still on the street and a little alone time would be nice.

Breaking our first kiss was so hard to do but I had to pull away. Casey was standing there with the look of shock and wanting. Her lips still parted a soft pant escaping from between them. She was still holding on to my sides. Running my hands down her arms I took both her hands in my own.

"I have wanted to do that for years. Now"

Tilting her head to the side she asked the one question I hoped she wouldn't. Really I was ready for anything else. How many time I had sex, none, how many times I loved a girl, none. I thought I did with Sally but nothing like how I feel now. Why do you like me, most girls asked that, I knew every curve of her face when she was stuck in a book, wait why am I just thinking this.

"I was ready for any other question you had but not that one. I have had this weird disease I caught it last night around 10. It seems it changes a person."

I let go of both her hands and I could see the hurt in her eyes. But I wanted to be alone with her and if I stood here holding her any longer it wouldn't matter if the actual Queen was standing here instead of the school. I would of taken her into my arms and done as much as she would let me. I handed her my smaller bag and grabbed both of her big ones.

"Lead the way and we will talk when we get home"

It almost looked like she was ready to cry again but she was smiling. All she did was nod and start walking away from me.

We walked in silence for a few minutes before she spoke first.

"So this disease you talk about is it contagious?"

Smiling a shook my head a little and bumped her side a little, "Ya it is, I got it from you. It is the kind that makes a person say what's on their mind instead of thinking ahead about how it will affect the people around them, like making speeches in a school about treating people better or talking to a random stranger on a plane about how one would ask a perfect lady to out with them"

She laughed a little "Or like leaving a message on someone's phone about being prince charming and some magic moment crap"

"That's my girl, bug me back."

"I sure like the sounds of that… your girl"

"Anyway when I caught this it seemed like all the stuff I never wanted to say but knew I had to wouldn't come out then all the sudden the things I shouldn't have said just came out"

"You didn't mean to. Oh no and I said, you don't want to merr"

I had to stop her right there putting my bags down I grabbed her face and kissed her again, not a big kiss but enough for her to stop thinking.

"No I meant every word I said but I shouldn't have asked you like that. It should have been more romantic of even after a first date or after I knew how you felt of even after we talked about anything. And it should have been in person so I could watch the sparkle in your eyes and the joy in your face a lot like what is happening now. See what I'm talking about normal Derek would of just kissed you and said to stop over thinking things you keener but no I had to go on and on."

I could hear the giggles she was trying to hold back.

"I don't like emotions but I have cried more in the last two days then I have in my 19 years, well I guess I cried as a baby when I was hungry or needed to be changed so take off two years for that and if I got hurt before I was 5 then I think I would of cried so I guess"

"Derek you're doing it again, is this really what goes through your head all the time?"

Shrugging and nodding was all I could do. I mentally smacked myself and if it wasn't for these bags I think I would of literally would of.

"See what I mean though, where was i… oh ya I hate emotions. Other then with my Smarty I do not show people how I feel inside. I didn't cry when my mom left. I don't cry when I break up with a girl or if she breaks up with me. But yesterday I cried for a long time because I thought I lost you. "

"Oh Hun, I'm so sorry I never meant for you to think you lost me I wrote mom a note"

"I don't think I like the nick name of Hun, we can work on that but ya I know you wrote it but at first I didn't, I guess it doesn't really matter now, when I saw the video you left I knew I wanted to be here with you because every fear I had went out the window as soon as I saw your beautiful face smiling back at me."

"Can we go upstairs now? We have been standing here for a while now and this bag is getting a little heavy, what do you have in here? Rocks?"

I had to laugh at that. "You could say that I guess"

Looking around, the place didn't look so nice on the outside but I should know better than most to never judge a book by its cover, well book worm that is.

"So this is home?"

Casey looked up at me with the saddest expression. Putting my bag down she wrapped her arms around me again.

Putting hers down too, I wrapped one around her waist thank pulled her face up with the other.

"What?"

"I don't know what is going on anymore, I know I love you and I watched your video so I know you love me, and that kiss well I want you to do it again and again but what happens when we go upstairs?"

Pulling her to my chest. I just held her for a bit. This time I need to be old Derek I can't just spout out whatever is in my head. She needs to know I mean to be with her forever, it has nothing to do with sex. I have to admit I want it BAD! But I could wait.

"Casey. Do you want me to go to a hotel tonight and to my dorm room tomorrow?"

I felt her hold me closer and shake her little head.

"We don't have to do anything you don't want to and really I would just like to spend time with you while you know what you are doing"

I felt her body stiffen, "D have we done anything? I know you said you hadn't kissed me but did I do anything while I was asleep?"

"Where in the hell would you come up with a question like that? I'm not a pig, if I couldn't even kiss you without feeling guilty how do you think I could do more?"

"Well I did wake up a few times naked and I…"

"I know you were naked a few times I did try to cover you up and you would just uncover yourself and curl back into my side. This is going to be a guy thing and most likely very nasty to you but if I could have you cuddled up to my side every night then I would be in heaven even without sex, I have seen you naked and I have wacked off to that image and I could continue for a long time.

"DER-EK, that was nasty. Wait you said it would be… but still."

"My point is I will do what I need too, to get by, I didn't fall for you because of sex or anything else like that I fell for you, the nose in a book nerd that can dance like an angel. The way that you make my blood boil when we argue, the way you send shivers down my spine when you say my name."

"Do you think you will ever be able to tell me that you love me?"

"One step at a time. Just because I don't say it doesn't mean I don't feel it."

"So do you want to upstairs now?" She was the first to pull away this time.

I watched Casey as she put her shoes on a little rack then walk into her small kitchen. I put her bags beside the rack and kicked my shoes off. I may be able to talk to her about emotional crap but I'm still me.

When we walked into her apartment I was expecting a tour. Even if it was small at least I would know where everything was. But there really was no need. It was very open, the kitchen was right beside the entrance. Looking around the living room I saw three doors. One was glass and led to the deck. One was closed. And the other door was opened to a bathroom. Kinda means that the closed door was her room. The living room had one couch with an end table on each side and it was right across from… a tube T.V, it looked old. No quite old enough where you had to change the channel by hand but old.

My thoughts were interrupted by a freezing feeling along my side. Trying to get away from the cold I jumped to the side, kicking the bags I just put down and landing flat on my back.

Laughter echoed in the tiny little living room.

"Wow you did catch it from me, maybe I should call you klutz"

"Is that right?" giving off my devilish grin as so many people called it. Grabbing at her ankles.

Watching her leap over my hand, I sprang back up. She dashed into the living room on the other side of the couch.

Playing cat and mouse was always fun. This time she was laughing instead of screaming at me to give whatever I took from her back but it was fun. Finally catching her after a few rounds around the couch I pulled her into a hug and she was the one who pulled my face down to hers.

The moment didn't last long because we were both panting from the chase.

"Do you know how many times I wanted to do that?"

Her voice was shy again.

"Really Case, I...well shit if I knew that then we would have done it a long time ago. I think the last time we fought like that was over two months ago."

"Wait a second Case. Didn't you say that the feelings for me were new?"

Casey started playing with the bottom of the hem to her shirt.

"Casey? I have seen you naked, you are wearing my Promus ring and your still shy. How long have you liked me?"

"I have only liked you the last few weeks but I am human and any girl could see how …"

Oh bugging her like this could be fun. The blush on her cheeks is the reddest I have ever seen.

"Well just how sexy you are. You don't have to like the person to find them attractive"

"We did switch, come on spit it out. How long?"

"Oh so now I get to be you. Okay"

I sat on the edge of the couch waiting to see what she did next. Shifting her pants down a little and un-tucking her shirt. She then messed her hair up, I had to laugh.

"Wouldn't you like to know, hey klutzzilla. And go make me a sammich."

"Hey now I wouldn't say it like that. I only told Ed to get me food."

We both laughed. Grabbing her wrist I pulled her down to my lap.

"Really how long was i killing myself over you while you were doing the same over me?"

Kissing my cheek she softly whispered "About a week after I moved in I wanted to know how you were as a kisser, then after our first real wrestling match the kissing thought turned into more."

I shifted her off my lap, it was too hard to keep her there and still control my urges to take her behind that closed door. Walking over to my bag I pulled out my laptop and while she wasn't looking I slipped the ring out of the box and into my pocket.

Setting it up on the little wall that separated the kitchen to the living room, standing there waiting for it to load up I felt that warmth I have grown to know as her touch. Casey ran her hands from my shoulders down my back then wrapped them around my waist.

Trying to keep my eyes from rolling back while she played under my shirt just above my belt. Picking a song without even looking at what one I clicked. Bruno mars, came on. Just the way you are. No quite the song I wanted to show off my new moves to but it was kinda perfect.

Grabbing her hand, I spun and started dancing with her.

Half way through the song I had to sing along. The words were spot on.

"And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while."

Casey leaned in and rested her head on my shoulder.

"I love you Casey"

As the song ended I was playing with the ring she had on. Our hands were linked and pulled up to my chest. When the song ended I pulled off that silly promise ring and went to my knee. Pulling out the real ring I had for her at the same time.

"Will you Casey, the woman I love please be my wife?"

The feel of her hands shaking made me nervous. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. She had her other hand over her mouth so I couldn't tell if she was smiling or not.

"No prank?" came squeaking out of her.

I shook my head and she nodded hers. Rising up as I slid the ring on.

"Good now go make me a sammich"

We both burst out on laughter. Then I took her in my arms where she will now stay forever.

**A/N**

**So there you go. All done please let me know if you liked it. I know I had fun writing it. I owe my kids a few extra days at the park for the time I missed because I couldn't stop writing.**


End file.
